Punishment
by AmbreignsAmbassader
Summary: Officer Shaw catches Mara speeding on the highway. He pulls her over and decides to take punishment into his own hands instead of giving her a ticket. Lockdown oneshot. Enjoy.


_**A/N: For those of you that don't know, this oneshot is about Dean Ambrose, but it is as his character in the movie that he just got done filming, Lockdown. Enjoy. **_

Mara was driving home from work one day. She didn't realize that she was speeding until she heard police sirens and saw a police car pull out behind her. She pulled over and watched as the car did the same. In her mirror she saw a tall man with dirty blonde hair get out of the car. She bit her lip when he walked up to her. He was about 6 foot 4, and he was really lean. And sexy as fuck. She rolled down her window and asked, "Can I help you, Officer..." She looked at his nametag. "Shaw?"

"Do you realize how fast you were going?" He asked, a pool of wetness forming in Mara's panties when she heard his deep, raspy voice.

"N-no..."

"I'm gonna need your license and registration." She handed them to him. "Okay...Mara. You have two choices. I could write you a ticket, or I could punish you myself." Shaw said, smirking. "If you resist, I will be forced to arrest you. Now. Get out of the car, and put your hands over your head."

"Yes sir." She did as told and gasped as she felt his hands frisk her body. She bit her lip to keep from moaning when his hands brushed over her ass. She yelped as he gave her ass a firm squeeze. She heard him groan and it just made her even more wet. "Please..."

"Please what?" He asked, his cock straining furiously against the fabric of his pants.

"Please Officer Shaw, I need to be punished, I've been a bad girl."

"Mmm fuck...Give me your hands Mara."

She did as told and gasped when she felt the cold metal of his handcuffs against her wrists. "Mmmm baby girl. Gonna punish you so hard." She screamed out a moan when his fingers went up her skirt, moving her panties to the side he plunged his finger into her folds, groaning at how wet she was. "So wet for me. Mmmm can't wait to fuck you." He used his other hand to palm his groin, he was painfully hard.

Mara looked around. They were on a highway. They were gonna end up getting caught. "Officer Shaw, aren't you afraid of getting caught?"

"Nah. Nothing is going to stop me from fucking your brains out on the side of this road."

Mara gasped at his bluntness and moaned out again as he sped up the movements of his finger.

"And please baby girl, just call me Shaw. God my fucking cock is so hard. Mmmm fuck Mara, turn around." She did as told.

Shaw groaned as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down, he wasn't wearing any boxers underneath his uniform so his cock sprang out against his stomach when he pulled his pants down. Mara looked at it with wide eyes and said, "Oh my, Officer Shaw, you're so big, and thick."

Shaw bit his lip as he started to remove Mara's clothes. His cock was starting to leak pre-cum. He groaned as he kissed her roughly, his cock rubbing up against her side.

"Fuck Mara. I want to taste you..." He groaned and moved his face down by her thighs, licking up them until he reached her crotch. He sucked her clit into his mouth, groaning when he heard her moan out.

"Mmm baby you taste so sweet."

"Fuck! Shaw!" She felt her hips start to buck up towards Shaw, trying to get his tongue deeper in her slit.

Shaw couldn't take it anymore. His cock needed relief. He groaned against her clit. He wanted to make her cum at least once before he fucked her. While sucking roughly on her clit, he yet again plunged his finger deep in her folds. She moaned loudly. "Shaw! I'm close! Oh my god fuck!" Shaw smirked as her juices started to flow into his mouth. He lifted his head from her clit and looked at her while licking his lips.

"Mmm so good baby.." He moaned out as his cock throbbed. He needed to be inside her. NOW. "Gonna fuck you now, Mara. Are you ready?"

Mara nodded and gasped as he plunged his cock into her. "Fuuuuuck...So tight Mara. Oh fuck." He maintained a slow and steady pace as he thrusted into Mara repeatedly. But soon his thrusts became erratic, and he felt his stomach start to tighten up. He placed a kiss on Mara's lips as he fucked her against the police car.

"Fuck baby girl. I'm close. Mmm baby cum for me." He gasped as her walls began to clench around his cock, her juices squirting out against his cock. He thought about how he didn't have a condom on, and he abruptly pulled out of Mara. "Get on your knees now!" He yelled. She did as told and he thrusted his cock into her mouth and proceeded to fuck her face. "Oh god baby girl. Ohhhh fuuuuuck!" He cried out as he came down her throat. He pulled his cock out of her mouth and kissed her, tasting himself.

Pulling his pants up, he pulled the key to the handcuffs out of his pocket, and unlocked the handcuffs. Once free from the handcuffs, Mara put her clothes back on. She dug in her car for a minute. When she came back, she handed a piece of paper to Shaw and whispered, "Feel free to come punish me again, whenever you want to." She got in her car and drove away, smirking.

Shaw looked down at the piece of paper and saw a phone number, with the words 'Call me!' written on it. He smiled as he got back into the police car, driving back to the station to clock out of work.


End file.
